Beautiful Gorgeous
Georgia Calamitous (AKA Beautiful Gorgeous) is a major, recurring antagonist in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. She is Professor Calamitous' daughter, and a very good example of the femme fatale steriotype. She was voiced by Wendie Malick. Role in the show Gorgeous first appeared in the two-part episode "Operation: Jet Fusion", when Jimmy and his friends, Carl and Sheen, were assigned to save a secret organization's best agent, the boys' favorite actor, Jet Fusion. During their mission, they get rescued after swimming a long time in the Atlantic Ocean by Gorgeous. At first, she acts kindly and flirty with them, but once Carl states they're spies, she reveals her killer personality and tries to murder them, but Jimmy uses a magnet to trap her in her boat as they escape. Later, at Mount Everest, Calamitous reveals Gorgeous is his daughter, and tells her to put Jimmy and Fusion in a trap, but he hypnotizes his way out. Gorgeous is later seen falling down Mount Everest along with her father in a giant snowball, only to fall straightly into a community of police-related monks who arrest both on the spot. She is later seen trying to actually marry Jet Fusion, much to the boys' shock. However, it is another one of her plots, this time for Jimmy: she brainwashes Jet Fusion to go beserk every time someone says "I have the ring", and when Jimmy discovers her plan, she hypnotizes him too in order to make him be the one to say the line, so he will be tore to pieces by Fusion, making him the culprit and be arrested. However, Carl and Sheen make him remember Gorgeous' plan and they make the whole church sing "I have the ring", snapping Fusion out of his trance. He then arrests Beautiful Gorgeous again, still feeling a little saddened. Role in the games Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Gorgeous also appears in the crossover game as a playable character. She has become part of the new Evil Syndicate along with Technus and Traloc, while Plankton still kept his original position. She helps the heroes in assembling parts for the Vessel of Portentia and defeating the Morphoids and their leader, Globulous Maximus. However, she also helps the villains in taking over the Vessel, which is soon destroyed by a now good-willed Maximus, leaving her and the other villains drifting in space. Personality Gorgeous is terribly seductive and, as her name implies, beautiful and gorgeous, and she takes advantage of every moment of it. She can also act a little bratty, especially around her evil father, most of the time crying about how she wanted to be "that person who puts the little plastic things in the shoelaces". But even though she acts very child-like, she is incredibly malevolent and arrogant, not caring for anyone but herself and her father, especially if he is in jail because of Jimmy. Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Henchmen Category:Archenemy Category:Video Game Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Final Boss